


A bad ending, but a good beginning.

by Dawnfighter07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfighter07/pseuds/Dawnfighter07
Summary: Your current boyfriend breaks up with you in a horrible way and you decide to return home, where a few friends are waiting for you.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 33





	A bad ending, but a good beginning.

Tears were streaming down your face, your now ex boyfriend screaming at you in the shared apartment you once had. You gave three years of your life to this man, for him to be a completely different person. 

You shook your head wiping away your tears as you walked into the bedroom as he slammed the front door behind him. Calling your mom as you packed, she agreed to let you stay with her until you could get a place to yourself. 

You weren't a type of person to have a lot, so you easily fit all of your clothes, makeup, and personal items into 4 bags and a suitcase. You were going through the coat closet as you came across an old Karasuno sweater, even with your current situation you smiled as you slipped it on. It still smelt like him after all these years.

You wasted no time in taking everything to your car and haphazardly throwing everything in. You took your time driving to your moms and unloading all of your things into your old room. Pictures still hung on the wall of your old best friends. Despite his horrible attitude, Kei Tsukishima was in all of them, with a begrudgingly smug look on his face but still there. 

You laid down and cried yourself into a very long nap. 

You only awoke to the sound of someone knocking on your bedroom door. "Yes mom?" You asked groggy as you sat up in bed. 

"Wrong person, but can I come in?" Tadashi Yamaguchi, your other best friend. 

"Yeah Yama, come on in." You forced yourself to sit up and brush your messy hair out with your fingers. 

Tadashi walked in with a sad smile on his face, even after graduating he still had a childish face you couldn't help but love. "I hope you don't mind, I came as soon as your mom called me." He says next to you on your bed. "I was worried when you canceled plans this weekend. You wanna talk about it?" 

You could only shake your head as it landed on his shoulder. "It's still too fresh in my mind but thank you, Tadashi." 

He placed a shy and reserved kiss on your head as his arm wrapped around your waist in a friendly way. "That's fine but you have been asleep for a while. Let's go grab something to eat ya?" 

You stayed where you were for a few minutes before what he said had processed. How long were you actually asleep?! You grabbed your phone frantically and checked, you had slept all through the afternoon and into the next morning. "Shit I'm so sorry, I didn't really know how long I had been asleep!" You shot out of bed and ran to your bathroom, you heard Tadashi laugh at your frantic state but he went and grabbed a towel for you and your speaker for music. 

He placed them on the basin for you as you started your shower. "Take your time, breakfast is on me." He walked out of the bathroom closing the door. 

You took a slow shower but it was nice to get the grime off of you. Just as you were getting out of the shower, your phone pinged and you opened your phone to see a new group chat. 

Tsukki🥶🥶, Tadashi💚💚, and you

Tsukki🥶🥶: What time are we doing breakfast? Our practice was canceled. 

Tadashi💚💚: TSUKKI I HADN'T TOLD HER YET

Tsukki🥶🥶: Oops my bad. So what time? 

You: I just finished in the shower, so like 20 minutes?

Tsukki:🥶🥶: I know your showers Y/N, see you in 30. 

You rolled your eyes so hard that you were surprised that he didn't call you to ask about what you had just done. 

Making sure Tadashi was not around, you went back into your room and got ready, you were excited to see Tsukki, even with this cold personality, he always made you calm

You looked at yourself in the mirror, acid washed sweatpants, an old Karasuno shirt, and to top it off, you got back into the Karasuno sweater. You walked into Tadashi and he took you to a Cafe. Tsukki was already there and he looked up from the table taking his headphones off. "Yeah I knew it." 

You rolled your eyes and shrugged. "Sorry, my timing is horrible." 

You heard him mutter, he wanted to be snarky but with how sad you looked he bit it back. “It’s fine, let’s get some food while we can” He motioned for you to sit next to him while Tadashi sat across from the two of you.

Breakfast went by without any snarky comments from Tsukki, you tried to smile and laugh at the taller men but everything just came out so forced so you stopped talking all together. 

You took a sip of your coffee and almost choked on it when you felt Tsukki put a hand on your thigh. "I know it's stupid to ask, but you okay?" 

You put your cup down on the table. "Just thinking is all.." 

"About that asshole?" He asked squeezing your thigh a bit, his head shot over to Tadashi as he felt a shoe connect with his leg. "What the hell?! Why did you kick me?"

"You need to stop being lame and frame questions in a better way." Tadashi glared at him. 

You tried to hold in your laughter but it only caused you to snort which caused you to laugh even more. 

Tsukki stared at you with a slight blush on his face, you covered your face trying to block it all out. Taking a deep breath you moved your hands from your face and grinned at Tsukki. "I'm better now." 

He nodded and eyed your a bit. "Is that my sweater I gave you like 3 years ago?" 

You blushed looking away. "It might be, you don't know." 

He only huffed and sipped his tea. "Whatever." 

After breakfast was finished, Tadashi had to go to work so Tsukki was walking you home. 

"You never answered my question." 

You looked up at him, his blonde hair was like a halo with the sun shining on that. "Are you okay?" 

You shook your head, "I can't lie to you, no I'm not. Three years and it just ended…" You tried to sink into the sweater, it still smelt like Tsukki and the night he gave it to you. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tsukki was walking you home after graduating, even though it was the middle of spring it was getting cold, you hadn't thought to bring a jacket so you weren't prepared. 

"You dumbass. You didn't bring a jacket did you?" He scolded you, even after such a great day he was still in a sour mood. 

"No you jerk, it's the middle of the spring, why do I need a jacket?" You stuck your tongue out at him. 

He rolled his eyes as he slipped off his volleyball sweater. "Here." He forced you to put it on. 

"I don't want it. You stink and so does this." You glared at him teasingly, you screamed slightly when you saw the look in his eyes, you took off running but he caught you easily and lifted you into the air. 

He held your body close. "You need to learn some manners Y/N." He smiled at you softly and put his nose against yours. "Why do you have to move away? Why not just stay with me, and Yamaguchi of course?" 

You wrapped your arms around his neck. "Kei, it's a once in a life time job offer. I have to take it. I'll keep in touch I promise." 

He gave you an Eskimo Kiss smiling. "You better dumbass."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You snapped out of your daydream and looked at the ground, you felt your tears rolling down your face, the memory and the current situation was too much. 

"Hey Y/N, what's wrong?" Tsukki reached out to you and wiped the tears off of your face. "I hate when you cry. It doesn't look cute on you." 

You couldn't answer him, you just cried more. 

You heard him sigh a bit, he wrapped his arms around your waist and picked you up. "Come on." 

You wrapped your arms and legs around him, you shoved your face into the crook of his neck trying to stifle your cries.

He didn't say anything as he walked with you in his arms, you knew where he was taking you by just the smell alone. It was the same place where you two would escape from hellish practice and your studies. 

He sat down on the same hill and patch of grass. "You feeling better now?" 

You had stopped crying a while ago, being in his arms again was such a comforting feeling. "Yeah, thank you Kei." 

"You didn't keep your promise you know? I always worried how you were doing in Tokyo, but with me having games and practice I always forgot to reach out." He ran his hand up and down your back, it felt so comforting that you almost fell asleep. 

"I kept wanting to call really, my ex boyfriend wouldn't let me and I knew you were busy with volleyball so I didn't want to be a bother." You snuggled deeper into his arms. "I really did miss you Kei. You were the only one there for me." 

His arms wrapped around you tighter, "Was he really that controlling of you?" When you only nodded, he got so hard and cold. "You should have said something. I could have helped earlier." 

"I know…I tried calling you a few times but it went straight to voice-mail… I couldn't even watch your games." You started to cry again, three years of not seeing him and here you were just a mess. 

"I know you did, I listened to them all the time. I tried to call but one thing kept getting in the way each time." His hand moved its way up your back and unto your hair. 

You pulled your face away from his neck and placed your nose against his. "I know, I listened to yours all the time too." You smiled as he started to play with your hair. 

"I'll call you gross if you give me a Eskimo Kiss." He smirked teasing you, even though there was a slight blush on his face. 

"Last I checked you started the whole Eskimo kisses in our second year so you're gross." You laughed rubbing the tip of your nose against his. 

He only chuckled, it was a sound that you wanted to hear forever. 

"This time I'll stay with you. And Yamaguchi of course." You placed a kiss on his forehead. 

"Pinky promise me, cause you broke your promise last time." He pulled away from you a bit and held out his pinky, you wrapped yours around his. 

His hands have always been bigger than yours but even now they looked huge. 

"I pinky promise to stay with you this time." 

"Good you better dumbass." He smiled squeezing your pinky back. 

Every ending has a new beginning, you know?


End file.
